Traditionally, slings for firearms existed in a two point configuration or a single point configuration. In a two point configuration, the sling attaches to the weapon at two points, typically located near the front and the rear of the weapon. In a single point configuration, one end of the sling attaches to the rear of the weapon. The other end of the sling attaches to the sling itself near its connection to the weapon, forming a loop around the body of the user.
Single point and two point slings have complementary strengths and weaknesses. A single point configuration allows the user more maneuverability in handling the weapon. For example, the user can more easily transition from one shoulder to the other without hindrance from the front sling section of a two point configuration sling. The absence of a sling section near the front of the weapon for a single point configuration also facilitates the use of weapons that require actuating near the front, such as pump action shotguns. A single point configuration also offers more flexibility in confined spaces such as a car or narrow alleyways, as it allows the user to hold the weapon in a variety of convenient positions. Downsides of a single point configuration include the need to hold the weapon while moving to prevent the hanging weapon from interfering with the legs and gear of the user. Because at least one hand must be used to hold the weapon while active, the user is restricted in conducting activities that require two hands such as climbing a fence or apprehending a suspect.
A two point configuration sling, in contrast, allows the user to carry the weapon in a variety of positions, including on the sides, on the back, or even at the front. The weapon can be tightly secured to the body of the user, freeing the user's hands. Because it is more comfortable to wear, the two point configuration sling is also more suited for carrying weapons for longer treks, especially heavier weapons. However, a two point configuration sling does not allow the same freedom of quick movement with the weapon from a secure position as a single point sling. For example, it is more difficult to transition the weapon into a firing position or to switch shoulders with a two point configuration. This can dangerously compromise shooting readiness in combat situations.
Slings that convert between single point and two point configurations are known in the art. Convertible slings feature a connector at the front end that can be switched on the fly from a connection to the front of a weapon in two point configuration, to a connection to the rear of the sling in single point configuration. Some slings also feature adjustment buckles to lengthen or shorten the sling. Typically, the adjustment buckle is actuated with a tab that the user pulls to vary the size of the sling. Such tabs are typically made of a strap of nylon or similar material that protrudes from the adjustment buckle.
Traditional adjustment tabs present several challenges to users. The typical user of a firearm that requires a sling also wears a variety of gear, such as an ammunition belt, a backpack, or a load-bearing vest containing multiple items that may be bulky or cumbersome. Many of these items have straps of their own, and a typical adjustment tab of a sling can get visually lost in such gear and be difficult to immediately recognize. This can be critical in active situations if the user needs to rapidly locate and adjust the sling. The user's hold on a traditional tab can also be insecure if the tab is wet or slippery, for example during adverse weather conditions. An insecure hold on the adjustment tab can diminish the user's efficiency in adjusting the sling, wasting precious seconds in active situations.
While loop handles for slings exist that can provide a more secure hold on adjustment buckles, they present their own disadvantages. For example, such handles are even more prone to getting caught on other gear worn by the user or even onto features of the user's surroundings such as door handles, hooks, or other protrusions.
What is desired, therefore, is a sling for carrying a firearm that converts between a single point and a two point configuration, and that provides an adjustment buckle with an adjustment handle the user can immediately and positively recognize and securely grab in a variety of ways, even during adverse weather conditions. What is further desired is a convertible sling with an adjustable handle that will not interfere with the user's gear or surroundings.